


Fucked Up

by BrieflyMaximumPrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Dark Nick, Dark Sam Winchester, Dark fic, Knifeplay, M/M, Multi, Necrophilia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Harm, and Devil is bad, and deviant, it's a ewww fic, murder fuck, this is fucked up, you'll be warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrieflyMaximumPrincess/pseuds/BrieflyMaximumPrincess
Summary: Nick and Sam are willing to go very far to please Lucifer. Too far.Dark fic. Read the tags.





	Fucked Up

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my main language, I apologize for the numerous typos and mistakes you will find.

The room was dark but Sam could see hesitation in Nick’s eyes. He said it before they started, the idea was too fucked up, even Nick would not do it to please Lucifer. To this thought, the Devil smirked in his mind and reminded Sam he was the original tempter. Lucifer spoke with Sam’s mouth but Nick would always know when it was him or when it was Sam. Sometime, that pissed Sam off, this connection they had. He was Lucifer’s true vessel, but Nick seemed to always understand him better.  
  
“Well, are you gonna do it?” The Devil taunted.  
  
Sam was gonna call it off when Nick lifted his blue gaze to look him in the eyes. It happened in a second. Nick swallowed hard, his eyes turned nearly demon black with a mix of trust, defiance and lust, his hands tightened on the knife he was holding, they lifted it slightly and he stabbed himself.  
  
Sam’s mouth fell agape. In his mind, Lucifer grinned darkly and bounced with victory and pride. Nick bent over, hands still gripping the handle of the knife. A broken cry escaped his throat. The knife was sharp and cut deep in his stomach. Nick tottered and Sam was on him to catch him up.  
  
He did it. Sam couldn’t believe Nick had enough faith in Lucifer to stab himself for him. For no reason, no more motive than to please Him. How Sam could hate him in moments like that. How could he had faith so blind in Him? And how could Sam ever overtop that?  
  
“Do it. You know you want to.” Lucifer commanded darkly.  
  
And yes, Sam wanted it. His blood always boiled to such sort of displays. Lucifer knew it. He liked it when the Boyking was stronger than the good Sammy.  
  
On the floor, Nick growled in pain. Something snapped in Sam’s mind and the Devil laughed in victory once more. He knew he had won. Sam unbuckled his belt and undid his pants. Under him Nick was breathing hard, his eyes focused on the blade of the knife buried in him. Sam didn’t have a single look for it. He shoved Nick’s pants away with careless and brutal moves. Nick screamed and threw his head back on the floor. Sam couldn’t care less for the pain he was in. He was rock hard and each new sounds of pain were going straight to his cock. He took Nick’s hips with his hands, roughly enough to let bruises on his way, and manhandled him so he was in a good enough position. Sam dived his cock in Nick and fucked him with a rough pace from the start, not minding the pain he was inflicting him. In his mind Lucifer was drunk with lust and telling him all sort of insanities that only fueled Sam’s desire to take more of Nick.  
  
Sam looked down to the man. Nick was screaming in pain but there was something else too. He will always be the more fucked up of the two of them. Sam believed, Lucifer did a pretty good job when he corrupted him. He didn’t know how it was possible, but Nick was enjoying it. His cries were not just pain, he was painfully hard under Sam’s assaults and his eyes were full of lust.  
  
Nick locked his eyes with Sam’s and what he did after was not to please Lucifer, Sam knew it was for him and him only. Nick tugged at the knife and pulled it out of his wound. With a shaking hand, he took the blood covered blade to his mouth and licked it.  
  
After that Sam wanted. He fucked in Nick harder and deeper, closing his eyes to  fight the urge to do it. This was too much, too fucked up, even for him.  
  
Sam felt Lucifer guide his own hand. Sam’s eyes snapped open, not forced by Lucifer, but knowing too well what he was aiming for. His fingers breached Nick’s wound and the man screamed once again. The Devil pressed his fingers on the deep cut and lifted Sam’s own fingers to his eyes level. Sam looked at them for a moment, all bloody from the blood of the man he was fucking. He jumped on them and put them in his mouth, unable to fight against it any longer.

It was there on his tongue. Nick’s blood was still mixed with that faint trace of Lucifer’s Grace he left behind when he left Nick’s body empty from him. It was still there, hints of it in his blood. Sam feist on it, licking his fingers eagerly. His cock slid free of Nick and dived further up in him again. Nick screamed in agony. Sam silenced him with a rough kiss as he fucked in warmth, slickness and gore. Sam devoured the remains of blood Nick put willingly in his own mouth. Lucifer had stopped his ceaseless speech of dirty fantasies and was moaning like a bitch in heat, loud in Sam’s brain. He could feel it. The race of his true vessel’s heart pounding in their chest as the heart of the loyal one was slowing quickly.  
  
Sam pounded in him hard and mercilessly. Nick’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and he went silent. His heart shivered faintly one last time as Sam buried himself in him with a cry and Lucifer orgasmed when it completely stopped. Sam came hard, overtook by the archangel’s energy rushing in his veins. His hips finally slowed down and Sam had a scream of horror when he realized what he was doing. Under him Nick didn’t move anymore.  
  
Sam panicked. He was covered in blood, practically swimming in a red pool of it. Lucifer laughed and lifted two fingers to Nick’s forehead. This one automatically opened wide eyes and gasped for air. Sam looked at him sit and search for the wound on his stomach. There was no more trace of it, apart from the blood surrounding them. Nick lifted blue eyes on Sam and growled like an animal. He jumped on him and Sam could not avoid him. He found himself on his back, laid on the bloody floor. Nick held his wrists on the floor with strength, he sank himself on Sam’s cock, hard once again thanks to Lucifer already ready for what came next. Nick rode them hard and messy. Sam was having hard time to keep up with him, Lucifer had to take control of his body to give the blond man what he needed. When he came hard on top of him, Sam could do nothing more than to witness it and feel greed and envy for him.  
  
After they were done, Lucifer snapped them on a warm and luxurious bed. There was no blood anymore on them and Sam found himself pinning for Nick’s embrace. There, tangled together, Sam listened for Nick’s strong and steady heartbeat as Lucifer purred in his mind, like always when he had played well with them and was pleased with the little pets that his precious vessels were for him, all eager to be like he wanted them to be and all fighting for his attention.  
  
Lucifer had no doubts anymore after what they did. Now that his Boyking had completely accepted his fate as his true vessel, Lucifer didn’t need Nick as plan B anymore. And the man proved himself loyal enough to be turned into a Knight of Hell. All Lucifer’s plans were going more than right.


End file.
